


It Didn't Matter

by Stressmeowt (sunlightstorms)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Multi, Poetry, Relationship tags only apply when specified in chapter, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightstorms/pseuds/Stressmeowt
Summary: When development is lost. Character analyses.





	1. Bread and Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Canon+Fanon Influence]** Circumstances beyond their control.

It didn't matter how many mistakes she made,

how many times she apologized,

how many times she vowed to be a better person -

It 

always

crashed

down 

around

her

-

the next week,

the next month,

the next year?

Another mistake,

another akuma,

another promise to learn from the mistake...

But it didn't matter

since this fate was set in stone.

\-----

It didn't matter - 

intelligence, appearance,

his most tragic past;

His voice disappeared,

his determination dulled,

his resolve wavered...

Always, they vanished -

right when untamed jealousy 

reigned over others

A doormat, a fool - 

a golden prize to be won.

Is that all he was?

Never would he learn,

caught up in dreams of sweet love.

Though...dreams fade away - 

but - this faded dream

could never be extinguished.

It was 'meant to be'.

So as he retreats,

slowly fading from the stage -

Inevitably,

It didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edit 30 Nov 2019** \- Chapters are now tagged for clarity:
> 
> **[Canon]** and **[Fanon]**  
**[Canon+Fanon Influence]**: Analysis of canon, with references to (or viewed from) commonly accepted fanon.  
**[Impression]**: A possible situation or outcome that could occur/could have occurred based on canon or fanon, but is not established canon.  
**[Out-of-Universe]**: Analysis references things such as episode scheduling, errors, and continuity difficulties.  
**[Old Work]**: A section of the chapter (generally, at least a third) was written long before this work, and was edited to become a longer analysis.  
**[Undefined]**: The analysis may apply to multiple subjects (ex. both in and out-of-universe).
> 
> **Edit 21 Dec 2019** \- Characters determining the chapter format has been scrapped.


	2. Oh Camembert~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Canon]** Filled with love.

Brie, gouda, feta

mozzarella, havarti

parmesan, cheddar-

Lovely camembert~

No other cheese can compare

Tasty camembert~

Irreplacable~

The one that was meant for me

Camembert, my love~

...Kid, I love you too

As aloof as I may seem,

you are my kitten

It doesn't matter

that you have 'lost' me at times

It wasn't your fault

Listening to me

to my incorrect advice - 

Well...I am sorry.

For threatening me

with hurt eyes, from all these lies -

I can forgive you

For ignoring me

when I was right to warn you -

I forgive you too

Because, I see now

through our journey and hardships

how far you have grown -

Our beautiful tunes,

duets of pure happiness,

your sunshine smile - 

Emotions, feelings - 

blooming from newfound freedom;

A bright, renewed life.

And in lonely times,

moments freedom cannot solve -

For you, I am there.

I don't want to go.

No one can replace you, kid.

No one is like you.

Kit, I love you too.

Nothing will come between us.

(...Not even my cheese.)

\----

~Irreplacable

The one that was meant for me

Camembert, my love~

A smile, and a laugh.

"Thank you, Plagg. Love you too."


	3. The Musical Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Impression]** Song Chapter
> 
> Edit 30 Nov 2019: Currently being rewritten and extended to add more content.

**"When the evening falls **  
**And I'm left there with my thoughts **  
**And the image of you being with someone else **  
**Well it's eating me up inside **  
**But we ran our course **  
**We pretended we're okay **  
**Now if we jump together **  
**At least we can swing far away **  
**from the wreck we made **

****

**Then only for a minute **  
**I want to change my mind **  
**'Cause this just don't feel right to me **  
**I wanna raise your spirits **  
**I want to see you smile **  
**Know that means I'll have to leave"**

****

\----

_"So I'll go_  
_I'll go _  
_I will go, go, go _

__

_Lately, I've been _  
_I've been thinking _  
_I want you to be happier _  
_I want you to be happier _  
_Even though I might not like this _  
_I think that you'll be happier _  
_I want you to be happier"_

__

\----

_**"Then only for a minute**_** (only for a minute) **  
_**I want to change my mind **_  
_**'Cause this just don't feel right to me **_  
_**I wanna raise your spirits** (wanna raise your spirits) _  
_**I want to see you smile **_  
_**Know that means I'll have to leave **_

_**Know that means I'll have to leave **_  
_**Lately, I've been **_  
_**I've been thinking **_  
_**I want you to be happier **_  
_**I want you to be happier **_

_**So I'll go **_  
_**I'll go **_  
_**I will go, go, go" **_

\----

A sorrowful sonata echoed through the night

Two songs, intertwined;

A cat, a snake -

their hearts resonating

with endless heartache.


	4. The Musical Boys 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Canon+Fanon Influence]** More Luka & Adrien, because inspiration struck (at 4 AM).
> 
> **Edit 21 Dec 2019:** Chapter should have the _(Lukadrien)_ tag. I somehow missed this.

Often as they met,

amicable as they seemed -

it didn't matter.

Neglected by fate,

a finely-tuned connection

is muted by 'love'.

Those fleeting moments -

a snapshot by the river,

a musical jam

a bond, newly formed - 

yet one broken all the same.

For they were 'rivals'.

'Rivals'...

\----

_"Why be rivals when we could be friends?" _

\----

Their compositions:

brave, determined, caring tunes -

a melodic match.

Their warmth, their kindness:

a pianissimo verse,

a delicate tone.

Their passions, their love:

a sweet, hidden harmony

waiting to be freed.

However-

\----

Another failure,

a limitless Second Chance -

Psyche f r a c t u r i n g

~~~~~

An overnight stay

amusingly unnoticed

to finish the sweep -

~~~~

A girl, a mirror

An encouraging brother

A cute family -

~~~

Desperada, downed;

yet the weight of each failure -

a lingering guilt.

~~

Second encounter -

gazing lovingly, once more

green eyes meeting blue - 

~

Second...? encounter -

a loving gaze, months later

blue eyes meeting green -

\----

An offstage secret

these relationships remain

as long as 'love' reigns.

For better or worse,

as _she_ searches for 'true love',

interactions fade.

Patiently, they wait

for the riposting to end.

Longing for the day

their

feelings

mattered.


	5. The Meaning of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Canon/Out-of-Universe]**

Love is a journey

of dreams and discovery,

of squares and struggles

But it may waver

should the story drift downstream,

engulfed by fresh salt.

\----

Love is a daydream

of families and futures,

of blunders and stress

But sailing through life

on _unique_ admiration

garners no progress.

\----

Love is a rhythm

of compliments and banter,

of pain and peril

But patience is key -

and impulsive jealousy

is quite unhealthy.

Patient he _can_ be -

until fate destroys his way,

his support will stay.

\----

Love is a nuisance

of devotion and duty,

of imminent doom

But it mattered not -

her feelings, quashed and hidden,

would be of no use.

For _her_ safe return,

For the success of _his_ goals...

_heartless_ she would be.

\----

Love is a struggle

of acceptance and fortune,

of bitter neglect

But a steady step

towards improvement and change

sinks in a heartbeat.

Never will she grow;

progression, to regression -

an endless cycle.

\----

Love is a story

of livestreams and remixes,

of doubts and worries

Now unbreakable,

their bond is simply challenged

by _bad butterflies_.

\----

Love - a concerto

of unicorns and smiles,

of threats and sorrow

But beyond wise words,

sweet sayings, supportive songs -

stories stay stagnant.

Patient he will be -

until fate changes its ways,

with his love, he pays.

\----

Love is a conflict

of ripostes and fair matches,

of tension and lies 

But with a rival

who controls the battlefield

with constant delays...

No hesitation!

An endless stalemate must end

...when fate allows it.

\----

Love is moldy cheese -

of heavenly aromas,

of lonely kittens

Camembert, cuddles -

there's no place he'd rather be;

his kitten, his _home_.

\----

Love is a cookie

of sweetness and selflessness,

of rules and secrets.

Through lessons of life,

creative gifts, blooming bonds -

together, they grow.

\----

Love is eternal -

of beauty and butterflies,

of destructive schemes

To feel whole again,

his wish would be realized -

no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for Nathalie and Vivica were not working out, so this chapter was prioritised. Surprisingly, I had the most difficulty with the characters I had previously written (Adrien, Luka, Plagg).
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be two segments shorter, but then this conversation occurred:
> 
> Me: Love is...?  
My sister: Love is moldy cheese!  
Me: ...Now I definitely have to add Plagg...
> 
> (Tikki was added for fairness)


	6. sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Old Work: Undefined]** Scheming, dreaming, disbelieving fans.

-Act 1-

We claim to know best

by finding their perfect match

fawning over 'love'

We dissect their lives,

_fishing_ for information,

_screaming_ of soulmates

Yet at the moment

_fantasy_ is disproven -

a detonation

No amount of truth

will completely sweep away

an 'established' pair

No amount of guilt

will discourage frantic thoughts

of romantic tales

No amount of charm

will placate wrathful viewers

who roast 'intruders'

The wild fires

scorch ships and salt mines alike;

a maelstrom of war.

-Act 2-

We claim to know best

by projecting perfection

onto those we love

We play up their strengths,

water down their weaknesses,

create an ideal

Yet when flaws escape

unable to be contained -

a catastrophe

A limited view

furiously defending

their favoured pairings

An omniscient view

remains subject to bias -

not better, nor worse.

A furious view

resets personalities

to oblivion -

-Act 3-

We claim to know them

fixated on a single,

distinguishing trait

We toy with their lives,

feeding feuds and full blown fights

with careless comments

But with a flutter,

butterflies rewrite the rules -

a deadly duel

Ships open fire - 

highly territorial,

wielding green-eyed rage

Mistakes, always made -

scattered pedestals shatter,

breaking hearts for days...

-Act 4-

We close in on fate,

eager to progress further

towards happiness

reactions include

tender tears, mild heartbreak,

and blank confusion

common side effects:

disappointment, annoyance,

idiocy, stress -

If any of these

symptoms occur, ask yourself 

is the pain worth it - ?

-Act 5-

So what should we do?

Diffuse the situation -

or add more fuel?

Be a bystander

or join a revolution?

All it comes down to -

Leave this crowd behind?

Or make your mark in its life?

Will it still matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I wrote this back in March...**2018**. I extended the original idea as more of an odd 'analysis'.
> 
> I'm surprised it worked out (to a degree), since most of the time, works I leave unfinished become 'things I embarrassedly look back on'.


	7. Junior Guitarist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Impression]** The life of a girl in 39 seconds.

-Noontime-

A declaration:

"A veterinarian!

That's what I'll become."

Though fate has its way

of completely changing course -

_Plans_ flee in terror.

-Evening-

Joyous disbelief:

'Contest victor Vivica,

You are Rock'n'Roll!'

-Interim-

The heroic cat

supported by small memes made

in her spare moments

Her dreams may have changed

but civilian support

is what she can be.

-Morning-

Breakfast forgotten,

the muddled mind and music

succumbs to hunger

_When was cereal_

_able to spawn with milk bowls?_

_Maybe... a quick bite..._

Hunger fantasies

bring swift and sudden job loss -

a crushing error

-Afternoon-

Apologies made,

the kittens happily play

spirited and free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month later than planned...
> 
> This chapter was actually started after chapter 4, but I stressed myself out a bit from attempting to push chapters out faster. I don't have an update schedule since I write whenever I get an idea, which is problematic when I keep starting and not finishing chapters (I currently have **16** unfinished chapters, yikes). I try to update at least once every two weeks, though.
> 
> Also, chapters have been edited with tags for clarification (Explanations in chapter 1 end notes).


	8. Papillon: PERFORMANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Canon]** Song chapter, to the tune of "My Favorite Things" from _The Sound of Music_.

Subservient kwamis and lairs wreathed in shadows 

reinforced mansions to drive away mad foes

magical butterflies with darkened wings

these are a few of my villainous things

Loyal assisstants and sons of perfection

tombs holding memories of timeless affection

larvae that grow in concealed basement springs

these are a few of my villainous things

Furious children and compulsive liars

spoiled brats, conflict, and burning desires

eccentric adults with constant mood swings

these are a few of my villainous things

When the bug bites,

when the bee stings,

when I'm raging mad,

I simply remember my villainous things,

and then I don't feel so bad

Feuding with teens to fix family relations

swarming the city with scarlet creations

gifting these minions with energy beams

these are a few of my favourite schemes

Knocking down landmarks on a daily basis

breaking my son with the truth of _her_ stasis

seeing success through my son's frightened screams

these are a few of my favourite schemes 

Messing with timestreams and natural disasters

taking advantage of weakened old masters

spreading discordance and corrupting dreams

these are a few of my favourite schemes

When the cat fights,

when the snake gleams,

when Mayura's 'sad',

I simply administer my favourite schemes,

and then I don't feel so bad.


	9. The Lonely Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Impression/Fanon]** _(Lukadrien/Lukanette)_ Unfortunate, undesirable outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The song in his heart/held by agonizing love/wanders in the rain_

Awaiting their choice in the room of first meetings

with patience, he plays a composition 

of extraordinary gifts and lovely laughter.

_"A sparkle of blue, creative and true. A piece, from my heart, just for you."_

\----

_Show me love_

_to forget the blunders and daily disasters_

_to forget the burden of duty_

_to forget the grand fantasies lost_

_Allow me_

_to be **free**_

\----

Delicate sweetness

overdriven and ruptured

calls out for comfort

Easing her pain with a silent embrace

forcing his own needs aside -

to revitalise the clear melody

would bring his heart contentment

Together they find

a soothing respite

of peace and tranquility

an experience

of affectionate cuddles

and sweet selections

harmonious love

their creations combining

in gentle gestures

But tender moments

cannot completely conceal

lingering feelings

she cannot forget 

the soft whispers in the rain

the memory's warmth

unable to let go of secret troubles and radiant smiles,

accidental notes 

grind against fractured measures -

a mess on repeat

reciprocal aid

never fully realised

drains the calming core

Not up to standard

his own inadequate song

stutters and stagnates

The duet of blue

too good to be true

changed by time, split in two

An honest etude begins to chase 

the songs which were once unpursued 

To vanquish the storm 

of cloying tension 

brought forth by indecision 

Renewing his heart 

with an enduring overture

he sails in the rain's requiem

_"To let your heart fly - I must say goodbye"_

\----

Shredded scores supply

rhythmic beats of rejection

to torpid silence

\----

Awaiting their crew on the deck of first meetings

with patience, he plays a composition 

of feline benevolence and honed artistry.

_"A shadow in your light, my day and my night. I send to you a piece from my heart, to be with you when we are apart."_

\----

_Give me liberty -_

_an escape to happiness_

_a taste of rebellion_

_a chance to let loose_

_Allow me_

_to be **me**_

\----

Beautiful (deadly)

Placable (lionhearted)

Playful (tactical)

It all started with a helping hand

It all started with a fiery band

The spark which flew

between green and blue

Lock on, play on

there's no one else to see

only you, pure sunshine (free shadows)

Will this song lead to more

or will it close that door?

Wholehearted (daring)

Virtuoso (protector)

Charming (impulsive)

Come back for more

let all your fears fade

snuck out, sent out?

No matter -

let's rock, let's shout!

It's an adventure

follow the music and we'll see

the nature of the ship sailing strong and free

rivals, friends, lovers

They must be one (if not all three)

with open and honest and joyous keys

Fished out of the Seine? What a cat-ch!

That warm, loving gaze? What a match!

(Mess with the band? 

Prepare yourself for the cat's scratch!)

Honest (to a fault)

unshakable (spiraling)

heroic (failure)

there's the fixations

on the bug and the baker -

a small obstacle

in the face

-  
-  
-  
-  
of A+ parenting  
-  
-  
-  
-

Here he comes

the big bad boss

who everyone wants to smite

'Relationships? Ha! What a fool, son of mine! you - have - no - rights

Especially with a choice as undignified as **that**'

cold love of family

warm love of friends ('_just friends_')

logically, an obvious choice

yet he can't choose

So set aflame

the shattered parts

mask the tears

and broken hearts

Curse your name for its misfortune,

rage at fate for this eruption

a lament of time stolen away

a closing ceremony

to cherish what they'd completed -

a duet of progression

(friends or lovers - 

while never clarified,

an amicable finale regardless)

Lock on, play on

there's no one else to see

only you, my kitten (my viper)

With this song we close the door

but this memory I'll treasure forevermore

_"To let your heart heal and chime as a bell - I must make myself scarce and bid you farewell"_

\----

The strum of heartstrings

torn beyond recognition

serenades silence

\----

A giver of love

his soul scorched by misery -

yet love he still shares.

Pieces of the heart 

fade beneath the crescendo 

of undying devotion

as siren swan songs settle

beneath tumultuous tides

The lonely lover

refusing to interfere

sails in the darkness

an accompaniment 

to the beautiful harmony 

of infinite love

\----

Alone on the ship of beginnings and endings

in sorrow, he plays a composition

of metronomic heartache and bittersweet love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The song in his heart/lost in scattered melodies/grasps at happiness_
> 
> <s>_But his empty echo returns alone._</s>


	10. Debated Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Fanon/Canon]** Twisted takes. Two extremes of characterisations.
> 
> <s>My irritation at canon is showing...</s>

Two sides, maybe more

to see a person's true self

but without changes:

visible progression,

constant improvement -

development is lost

and judgement begins.

**-Simply the best-**

vanquishing light burns

the unspeakable evil

with vengeance and glee

Amazing, charming

everyone's favourite girl

flying through the sky

the spotted menace

worms into everyone's hearts

there is no escape

She attracts them all

handsome princes, brooding boys

<s>butterfly bosses</s>

groovy guitarists

Yet days are wasted

as are months, and years, for one

she <s>mostly, sometimes, frequently, randomly</s> cannot speak to 

**-Mr. Nice Guy (TM)-**

He's Mister Nice Guy

but everyone has secrets -

shadows, born from light.

he's sweet, yet salty -

a swift, silent switcheroo

imbalanced at times

A spoiled poser

always oozing jealousy

through shifty smiles

A sunshine child:

pure and incorruptible,

righteous and regal

Advice of garbage?

Advice of goodness?

or 

Advice of inevitable, dramatic fate?

**-Abomination-**

the most vile _thing_

dines on rationality,

savouring the taste

of sweet victory -

though realistically,

surrounded by ire

the inconsequential life

is not a loss

if acknowledged at all

**-Punk Rock-**

Lovely background noise

waiting for more time on stage

meditates in peace

In comparison

his sweetness is overdone

or underseasoned

But there's the appeal

in a fairly standard guy <s>snake heroing aside</s>

with a free spirit

Though consequently

in a realm of eccentric personalities

his minor presence

weakens development time

with <s>supposed</s> love interests

**-Connoisseur-**

He certainly loves

camembert

with all of his heart

camembert

teaching of love pertaining to cheese

destroying brick roads with a small sneeze

Unhelpfully lazy

his gluttony is crazy!

Aloof as he may be, 

he does care...doesn't he?

unfortunately,

he's the type 

who makes it hard to see

(Not really -

he tries, maybe,

but it's clear 

he <s>gazes</s> purrs lovingly

<s>at cheese</s> for his kid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, since I finished this chapter the same day I started it, for once.
> 
> I feel like Luka's sections sound more natural (and ideas come more naturally) when they are not written with the standard format. This time, he was actually the last to be added and completed - normally, he is one of the first.


End file.
